Episode 1700 (26 November 1998)
Synopsis Bianca gets some spasms and Sonia calls the midwife out. But she says she 's fine - just her body preparing itself, she should relax. B's idea of relaxing is to take Sonia shopping. Jeff returns feeling very chipper; he's decided there is more to life than work. When he sees the sign for a waiter at Guiseppe's he decides on a career change and Rosa is only too happy to help him. Tiffany and Louise have a heart to heart and Tiffany admits she led Beppe on and now regrets it. Louise's advise is to apologise to Beppe and then forget it all. But when Tiffany finds Beppe he's none too happy. And Phil spots the two together. He immediately goes to tell Grant that Beppe has been "sniffing around again". When Ricky finds out that Bianca has been shopping for the baby he goes mad and tells her she has to take the expensive things back; they can't afford them even with his overtime. As Bianca goes back to the shop, Frank sees her and tries to apologise for his actions the other night. Bianca turns on Frank and accuses him of only caring about where the baby is born and not how they will afford to feed and clothe it - if he'd sorted a job out for Ricky like he promised, they wouldn't have to worry. Frank puts his foot in it again and tells Bianca Ricky should have taken the money he'd offered him - Bianca had no idea. Martin has, somehow come out on top in the geography test. But Sonia knows he didn't even revise! Grant confronts Tiffany about Beppe who admits it was all her fault and she had made the move. But Grant still goes out to find Beppe. As he rounds the corner he sees Louise who is being attacked by the mysterious man from the shop. Grant runs over to help her and in his concern for her lets the man run off. Ricky comes home to a furious Bianca who tells him what Frank has told her. As they start to argue, she gets the spasms again. Ricky is adamant that she should go to hospital and doesn't believe that the midwife had been in the morning and said Bianca was fine - he thinks she's lying. It's only when Sonia comes home and confirms that Jean had been there that Ricky realises he's made a mistake. When Grant does find Beppe, to his amazement, Beppe takes the blame. Back at the Vic Tiffany still says it was her fault but Grant just says it doesn't matter - Tiff is surprised that her honesty has paid off. Bianca is upset Ricky didn't believe her. She says if they can't trust each other they have nothing - Ricky has to leave. Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes